


Other colours

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Order, Fluff, Lieutenant General!reader, Requested, Romance, first order! reader, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: amadwomanrambles - Hello! I would like to request a Armitage Hux x Reader where the reader is in equal rank to him and he starts to fall for them at a First Order Gala when he sees them for the first time dressed up in something else other than their uniform. Thanks!!
Relationships: general hux x reader - Relationship, general hux x you
Kudos: 52





	Other colours

Some if not most of the high-ranking officers along with a handful of certain low-ranking ones that worked within the overly strict and demanding ranks of the First Order would more often than not gush to one and another about how each and every single one of the magnificently extravagant galas the First Orders officials would annually throw for whatever reason they deemed fit to celebrate or raise funds towards are over the top, extremely expensive and rather lavish. This is, however, is something that you couldn't really attest to yourself as you would often disregard the beautifully written yet simple invitation that all high-ranking officers as well as the select few low-ranking ones would get hand delivered to their private quarters a few weeks prior to the singular most talked about event of the year on the Starkiller base, just so that you could focus on your work more.

Of course your absence at the First Order galas as one of the many high-ranking officers that had been permanently stationed on the Starkiller base, as one of the Lieutenant Generals, did not go unnoticed and has, as you predicted it would have, had garnered the attention of most of your co-workers, the lucky ones that were invited to the galas that is. This, of course, had made most of them besides the small handful of people who really couldn't care any less about what you do or not do with your life outside of work talk. Talk about your lack of interest in supporting the current cause that you are all fighting for, behind your back considering that is how it appeared to be to others.

It made very little difference to you if people were to talk about you behind your back as they always do or if they even talked about you to each other right in front of your face. You simply viewed it as idle gossip from people who have nothing better going on in their everyday lives than to talk about other people and nothing more.

This time, however, had been completely different from the previous years since you had been stationed on the Starkiller base. Upon receiving the shiny silver invitation that has your name scrawled across the front of the silver slip of thick paper in fancy black cursive handwriting, you decided that it would be a good idea to end the tradition of staying in your quarters to finish up whatever work that needed to be taken care of and instead decided that you should go to the gala.

While you knew that this choice you had made would spark some kind of talk about your sudden appearance at an event you showed little to no interest in, all you wanted to do was to enjoy yourself and not have to worry about working yourself to death as one of your friends had ever so graciously pointed out at the start of the new year.

As you stood in the large doorway of the metal sliding doors that acted as a sort of barrier between the cold monochrome dark grey hallway that is illuminated by fluorescent lights behind you and the well lit, warm and inviting room that is filled to the brim with people talking and laughing together, some even dancing to the music that is playing not so quietly in the background. Various tables filled with plates and bowls of food, two, sometimes even three crystal punch bowls sat between platters of food, each filled with various colourful liquids, some no doubt filled with expensive alcohols. You couldn't help but entertain the notion of turning around and heading back to your quarters before people actually noticed your presence.

"Invitation, Lieutenant?" A thick accented males voice said from beside you, a gloved hand that belonged to said male had been waved briefly in front of your face to gain your attention. Clearing your throat, you turned your attention away from the party going on inside the room and towards the shorter than average man with fluffy dark hair that has trace amounts of gel in to keep it in place and kind bright green eyes.

“Oh, sorry,” you managed to mutter out, handing over the silver slip with a soft smile. "No worries,” he responded, quickly snatching the slip from your weak grip and checked it against the admissions list that he has in his other hand, "you can go right ahead Lieutenant General [Y/N]." He then stepped aside and motioned for you to enter the room, sucking in a deep breath you flashed him a tight-lipped smile and took a long stride into the bustling room, looking around and admiring beautiful decorations that made the place look exponentially more breathtaking than it normally would, the snow covered landscape outside of the large windows that surrounded the room simply added to the fact.

Parties, no matter how fancy or simple they were had never really been your scene. It wasn't because you were too anxious to go, or that you were shy or even that you were never invited to go to any parties, it more has to do with the fact that you just weren't into them all that much. Sure dressing up and possibly meeting new people was very enticing to you, but the loud music, cramped spaces and people trying to get personal information out of you for whatever hidden agendas they may have put you off of ever going to one.

"So... Now that I am here," you breathed out, wringing your hands together in front of yourself as you walked along the unoccupied edges of the room. "What do I do?" You questioned yourself in a whisper, trying to avoid the inevitable talk that someone in the room was bound to drag you into. Twisting your head to look around your surroundings for someone that you may know, the falling flurry of snow outside caught your attention, soon rendering you motionless and stopping you in place enabling you to appreciate the beautiful scenery that lay beyond the glass walls in front of you.

A low breath of air escaped from your lungs as you stood captivated by the glistening white flakes of snow. You had always loved snow, cold and beautiful with the power to freeze a man dead in their tracks, you barely got a chance to be out in the snow, let alone see such a view as you are witnessing. Little did you know that while you were in a trance of sorts by the glittering snow your sudden attendance had gained the attention of someone that you would have never expected to see at a gala such as this.

"Well, you could always have a drink and try talking to someone. Maybe even dance a little." The smooth and eloquent voice of General Armitage Hux sounded out from behind you.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head to the right slightly, pressing your lips together as you bit down on your tongue to suppress a hiss at the familiar voice. As you opened your eyes and they adjusted, you could see the reflection of ginger hair in the glass behind you. You hissed in response to him, "General Hux," you turned to him, raising a hand to give a small wave at the man who stood a couple of inches away from you with one hand outstretched offering you a cocktail glass that is filled with pale orange liquid and ice with two circular slices of a blood orange sitting inside of the glass with three grapes floating on top of the fruity and alcohol scented liquid.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you here," he spoke as you gingerly took the cocktail glass from his outstretched hand, humming you eyed his black suit; it fit his frame perfectly. You could see the black waistcoat with shiny embroidered fleur de lis that poked out from his buttoned-up black jacket, the tie that hung from his neck seemingly matched his waistcoat from what you could see. His ginger hair looked as if it had a lot less hair gel in — barely any at all really — than he normally puts in.

You really had to admit it, with his hair looking so soft, fluffy and intentionally messy he looked cute. You raised the cocktail glass in a sort of 'cheers' gesture, the ice clinking against the cold glass in your hand. "I didn't expect to see you here either," you responded, taking a quick sip of the beverage. Your face twisting into one of disgust as the fruity alcoholic liquid slid down your throat, you gave the glass in your hand a pointed look.

"Unlike you, [Y/N], I attend the galas yearly." He chuckled at your reaction to the drink. "I almost didn't recognise you in the dress," he reached over and gently tugged at the fitted deep emerald green fabric that wrapped around your torso. The General not so subtly dragged his eyes over your appearance; starting with your hair that is pinned back into a braid that wrapped around your head, a few strands of loose hair framing your face, and then down to your dark green off the shoulder dress with a slit up the left side that let the skirt of the dress flow behind you as walk before stopping at your simple silver heels.

Reaching down to your waist, where the General still held the tight piece of fabric and a bit of your skin, you wrapped your slender fingers around his wrist, sending a spark between the two of you and removed his hand from your waist. A light pink blush dusting both your cheeks. "Well, General." You started, removing your hand from his wrist, almost instantly missing the warmth you felt from his skin.

"There are other colours besides obnoxiously dark grey that almost looks like a cat vomited all over our uniforms and black." You told him, reaching over to him and tugging at the lapel of his suit. Hux caught your [Y/E/C] eyes with his beautifully bright green ones, the smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well aren't you certainly... different to how I expected you to be." Hux mused, his voice low as he spoke.

"Mh... Should I be pleased or disappointed in that revelation?" You hummed out, folding your free arm over your stomach and placing your hand on your upper arm as you waited patiently for him to reply.

"That's a good question," he answered, rolling his shoulders as he tore his eyes away from yours and looked towards the snowy scene behind you for a moment or two. He was mentally trying to keep his heart beating at a decent pace that didn't make him feel as if he was running a marathon by just being this close to you. "I am trying to decide that myself."


End file.
